Una pizca de harina, dos de frustración
by Brezbriznost
Summary: John/Sherlock. John está cansado y Sherlock frustrado. Es obvio que nuestro querido doctor postergará sus propias prioridades por el caprichoso pero adorable de su novio, que solo intenta cocinar panqueques.


**Disclaimer: **John Watson y Sherlock Holmes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Lamento si cometí OoC, de por si Sherlock es un personaje (por lo menos para mi) difícil de escribir, aunque en este fanfic tonto no tuve que escribir mucho, así que espero que lo poco que hice esté bien. Haha, es una idea para nada elaborada en realidad, pero... Estoy enamorada de ellos, o de la relación que mantienen. Es genial.  
>Quiero decir que soy malísima con los títulos.<p>

**Una pizca de harina, dos de frustración.**

John entró al departamento luego de la guardia que había hecho en el hospital. Veinticuatro horas de trabajo lo habían dejado exhausto y cansado, confundiendo así a la Sra. Hudson con la propia Sarah antes de entrar al edificio, lo cual le llevó una vergüenza momentánea y disculpas seguidas tapadas por la risa de la mujer mayor. Sabía de antemano que utilizar las llaves no era necesario, la puerta siempre estaba abierta, así que únicamente la empujó con suavidad entrando finalmente.

Arrastró los pies. _Uno, dos, tres…_ Un paso después del otro. Suspiro. _Uno, dos…_ Suspiro. Se sentía fallecer. Empujó la puerta de su habitación, ignorando si había visto o no a Sherlock en la cocina o el salón. Y, aunque la ansias de recostarse en su cama y cerrar los párpados le superaba, no pudo evitar seguir el impulso de voltear su rostro –y con ello su cuerpo- hacia la cocina. Abrió los ojos para aclarar su vista borrosa, pero al instante de hacerlo se dijo a si mismo que hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Delante de él se encontraba Holmes, con un delantal de cocina y las paredes pintadas de harina a su alrededor. El menor, con el ceño fruncido, se encontraba frente a las hornallas de la cocina, con sartén en mano y un líquido viscoso. Watson se pasó la mano por el rostro, atónito ante la imagen que sus ojos captaban, y se olvidó completamente que no había dormido desde hacía día y medio. Se acercó a Sherlock hasta detenerse a unos pasos de distancia y frunció el ceño cuando éste lo ignoró completamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Holmes abrió los ojos sorprendido, parecía increíble que en realidad no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de John, no obstante éste sabía lo concentrado que el detective podía estar, y aunque lo entendía y lo creía posible, no comprendía cómo podía estar concentrado en cocinar, si es que lo estaba.

—¿No es obvio? —Preguntó un tanto irritado y el doctor supo que el tono de voz se debía a lo estresante que para él debía ser cocinar.

—Si, Sherlock, se lo que estás haciendo, ¿pero por qué toda la casa está repleta de harina? ¿Si quiera sabes cocinar? —Preguntó esto último con ironía.

Sin embargo cuando Watson volvió su vista a Sherlock, observó sin poder evitarlo, lo adorablemente humano que éste se veía. Tenía manchas de harina sobre el rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas como producto del calor que reinaba en la habitación. Parecía un niño.

—¡Eso, John, es completamente obvio también! —Exclamó y en un manotazo frustrado tiró al suelo el recipiente que contenía la masa mezclada con huevos y harina—. ¡Agh!

John volvió a suspirar, quizás por quinta vez en el día, y se agachó para tomar el bol del suelo. Cuando levantó la vista, aún sin levantarse, miró con mueca divertida al detective consultor apoyar el codo sobre la mesa y recargar su rostro en la palma de su mano, con un gesto de molestia viva.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Preguntó con suavidad y una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

—Panqueques —Contestó el otro con simpleza, comenzando a quitarse el delantal y dejándolo a un lado tras hacerlo.

—¿Panqueques? ¿Te gustan? —En cierta manera agradecía que hubiera algo en el menú que Holmes quisiera comer, aunque no fuera precisamente saludable, pero al fin y al cabo, se trataba de comida y era el principio.

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces?

John notó como las mejillas de Sherlock volvían a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza, y aunque el horno hubiera seguía prendido ("¿Por qué utilizaba el horno para hacer panqueques?" Se preguntó John), algo le intuía que de calor exterior no se trataba.

—Sherlock… —Le llamó cansado, harto de permanecer más tiempo en pie pero negándose a que la casa terminara prendida fuego.

—Eran para ti —Contestó finalmente, fijando su atención en los botones de su camisa.

—¿…Disculpa?

El detective le miró con reproche en una señal que no repetiría sus palabras.

—Eso es…

—No interesa. No me salieron, no pude cocinarlos y ya no queda más harina en la alacena.

El mayor mantuvo el aire de incredulidad y secreta adoración hacia Sherlock. Sin más preámbulos, se acercó a éste y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Se que lo lograrás —Dijo sonriente.

John se volteó y caminó con el peso del cansancio multiplicándose en la espalda, aunque esta vez una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios a la hora de dormir. Si tenía suerte y no moría en un incendio, despertaría con panqueques en la cama… Aunque en ningún momento su mente le hizo pensar sobre si éstos pudieran tener o no buen sabor.


End file.
